Dark Fire
by PiratePirata
Summary: This is what happens if Kai doesn't break Chen's staff and joins him instead.
1. Chapter 1

After the red ninja grabbed the staff, he felt power rushing through him and made him feel like he had all the power that he had always wanted. The power that was in Lloyd all along was now all his.

"Chen was right, this thing is awesome!" Kai exclaimed before hitting every one of the anacondrai minion guys with it's power.

"Kai! it holds too much power, Destroy it!" Lloyd told Kai.

"Nobody will be taking my staff! You had all that power. Now it's my turn!" Kai told Lloyd and Skylor with a dark voice that he had never spoken in before.

"Yes! Embrace the power Kai!" Chen told the fire ninja.

Before Kai could do anything to that useless green ninja, all of the elemental powers came in with Cole driving some strange vehicle. The elemental masters started to fight until Kai could handle any of it much longer, so he used all the power on himself and it turned Kai into a different person, both in look and personality.

"Now all the power will be all ours! That idiot had done the hard part." Kai heard Chen say before the had been dragged away, with none of his friends noticing, only focusing on their battle. Not even Nya saw the red ninja missing until all the Anacondrai guys slipped away after their leader.

* * *

 **I made this because for some reason I like to think of my favorite ninja feel pain. This would go on from episode 41 to the end of season 4.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who do you think I am?! I don't get controlled by am old man!" Kai yelled at Chen when he had wanted to want Kai to join him. "I will destroy Ninjago in MY way!" He blasted Chen and half of his minion guys with Ice. He left Clouse alone since his magic might be useful. The rest of the minions were scared, but did stood next to their _new_ leader.

"You will be with me now." Kai told the magic sorcerer. Clouse had agreed with the kid.

When all the minions left to look for Skylor one stayed behind. "How could you betray your friends? Aren't family to you?" Asked the minion before leaving on one of those hover board things.

* * *

"We could find Kai, the staff or Chen's army." Cole reported with Zane and Nya at his side.

"He can't betray us! Right?" Jay told his team.

"Of course he can't betray us. We are family after all." Nya told Jay.

"You guys aren't his real family. Nya is but that is it." Skylor jumped into the conversation. "I am sure after my father gets the power from Kai, then he will let him go."

"You saw him! He turned," Lloyd stopped not finding the words then saying, "... dark."

"But you don't really know that." Came a unfamiliar voice from the woods. Before long, a boy came out. He had light brown spiked hair, not up like Kai, but downward.

"Who are you?" Skylor asked. "You weren't in the tournament and I don't recognize you from anywhere."

"Austin Smith is the name, none of you know me, because I've been hiding in this island since I've know my brother had been in this place. He has a special power that made him in here."

"Brother's name?" Skylor questioned this Austin.

"I think he is the Kai that you have been talking about." Austin answered.

"dark brown spiked up hair? Very arrogant? Scar on face?" Jay kept shooting questions at the new guy.

"Yea, that sounds like him!" Austin exclaimed.

 _'Maybe this boy might lead us to the danger that had crept into our teammate'_ Cole thought, trusting this guy.

* * *

 **I like that some people had liked and reviewed this first chapter so I give you another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Transformation!

_'Somehow, Kai had known about a brother he had and kept it from me,'_ Nya was lost in thought, she didn't even notice that Lloyd was trying to get her attention.

"What is it Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"We want you to come with me, Cole, Skylor and Austin. Skylor found the staff with most of its power drained away. Austin said that we can use the remaining power to find Kai and that will mean we will have our powers back. So come on!" Lloyd explained. Nya followed him where the other three were waiting outside a crystal cave. From the entrance of the cave, Nya heard voices from inside. She recognized it as Clouse muttering words.

"What is he doing?" Lloyd asked Cole, who was looking through, into the cave.

"He is doing some kind of spell. Kai's guys are getting darker all around like Kai is. Maybe that is what Kai had decided to-" Cole was whispering to Cole, but some one whacked him which made Cole fall backwards onto the hard earth.

The one who knocked over Cole was their dark team mate.

"What are you _ninjas_ doing here?" Kai ordered with his threatening voice. "Spying on-" He stopped when he spotted both Skylor and Austin. He hesitated for a few seconds before returning to the cave.

"Did you see that?" Skylor questioned.

"What?" Cole asked, standing back up.

"His eyes are no longer red. I think the sight of his family might be the cure." Austin answered. "He won't hurt his family, evil or not. Everybody has a weakness, and that there is his weakness."

* * *

Inside the cave, Kai was pacing back in forth, muttering to himself.

"What am I going to do. They might know when we will be leaving. I can't let those," Kai stopped in thought, then turned to his team. "Grab the black and green ninja, Chen's little daughter and my sister."

His army stopped and also hesitated on the thought of bringing their enemy in here.

"Now!" Kai yelled at them. That made his army run.

"We just need that little snake on our side." Kai turned to Clouse. "The both of us are going back to Ninjago."

* * *

 **Another short chapter for this story.**

 **I wanted to add at least one OC in this story. Austin came from a Fanfiction the I never published on any site. I would want to put that character out there, In the same story I made Kyle, my OC from my other Ninjago story, Secrets of Red. Just to put that out there, and lastly, hope you enjoyed this and might upload another chapter later today. Also, does anybody know the real name of Chen's Army, because I just have been calling them minions.**


	4. Chapter 4

The dark ninja spotted a icy dragon in the sky when his army brought back on of his the spies. It was Chen's daughter.

"I will have to admit that my father is way better than you." The red head muttered.

 _'She could be good as my dark queen. I just need a way to trick her'_ Kai thought, looking straight at Chen's daughter.

The rest of his army came in. They had the black ninja with them. His brother and the green ninja was still missing.

"Where are they?" Kai yelled at his army guys. A couple backed away from their leader.

"W-We don't know Master Kai." Answered one of the scared guys.

"Then find them!" Kai yelled at them again. That made all of them run, except for the two holding whoever the black ninja is. It would be so much easier if he knew about his old team, but most memories had been washed away. The ninja in front of him just looked like a stranger to him.

"I will catch all of your friends, so nobody will ruin this moment." Kai told the ninja, smiling like one he hadn't done before. The ninja wasn't terrified or even a bit scared of the ninja, like his army. The red head and this ninja will be perfect for his army. _'Maybe Clouse can use his magic on them? Not yet, I will wait until I have all of the former elemental masters.'_

Kai looked outside of the cave he was in and spotted two dragons flying toward them. The same icy dragon and a lightning dragon.

"Wait! That's impossible! Clouse, what is going on? I took those elements!" Kai was confused at the sight of.

Memories were flowing back to the dark ninja. His dark power was slowly faded out of him. He no longer had the power of lightning and ice.

 _'Cole! Skylor! Why are they tied up!'_ Kai was so confused, not remembering anything for the last few days, when he was dark.

* * *

Two kids were in hiding in the trees, looking at the fire ninja returning to his old self. One boy around the age of ten and a girl at the same age.

"We have to bring back our king before it is too late." The girl whispered. "He needs that boy's power to go on with his plan."

"Then lets go, and give him some pain." The boy whispered. Both kids snuck away in the forest.

* * *

 **Not sure if this chapter is any good of the others. The next will show two more OC's. Apprently, I like OC's, so them two will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Almost all the elemental masters were caught when Kai realized that his dark power were slipping out and all the elements were going back into the masters.

"I can't be powerless again. I need that kid." Kai whispered to himself. The only one that wasn't captured by Kai was the Nindroid.

"Zane will come for us just wait." Kai heard the blue ninja say to his green friend.

Kai had enough of the blue ones talking, so he took his element and knocked him out by throwing a rock by the size of his hand at his head.

"That wasn't very nice! Kai wouldn't do that!" Called the samurai girl.

"I don't care." Kai lied. He can't let them find out that this is what he wanted. Kai whispered to himself, "I am so sorry Jay."

A dark voice echoed in Kai's mind, _"That kid deserved it! Don't feel bad, I am your only friend. Everybody else is worthless."_

"You two, guard the prisoners!" Kai told two of the minion guys in the dark voice that was given to him. Kai went out to find the robot that his minions failed to find.

* * *

Zane was trying to find the cave his friends were trapped in without the new Kai spotting him.

After coming to a clearing, out of the trees, Zane found two kids.

"Nindroid Zane, right?" Asked one of the kids. It was the girl of the two.

"It's just Zane." Zane corrected.

"We need your help Zane." The boy asked.

"Your friend won't let go of the dark spirit, which is our master, and the more your friend holds on to the power, the stronger he gets. He doesn't really need your power to complete his plan, since he has the rest. We need you to injure your friend enough to make him let go of our master." The girl explained.

Zane couldn't even think what could happen to Kai in the end.

"Not enough to kill him, but not too soft, that he will rip you apart." The girl giggled after.

"Mind to introduce yourselves?" Zane asked.

"I am Caden Wu, and this is my sister, Destiny."

 _'Wu? Why would they call their last names Wu? Do they know him or are they related somehow?'_ Zane thought.

Zane realized that Caden looked like Lloyd a bit with a darker hair color.

"Alright, I'll help."

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter, along with the two children OC's. I don't think I do a good Zane, but if you do think so, then tell me. If not then that's good to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The only one needed for the plan to be complete is for the metal man to give up his power.

Kai heard voices in the forest. He recognized the voices of children and the robot. It didn't take long for them to find out that the dark ninja was right behind them.

"Why are you away from your prisoners?" The girl asked.

"I have someone guarding them." Kai answered. He turned to Zane and without warning, he vanished with his smoke powers and tried to slash him behind him. But it looked like the Nindroid was ready for that.

Zane blasted Kai with his ice, and then froze the ninja in an ice cube.

Kai heard them run away. The dark spirit inside him was growing weaker.

 _'It won't be long now.'_

* * *

Zane made it in a hidden cave with the help with his two new friends.

"Zane!" His team sounded happy to see him.

Zane saw that all of them were sitting down with chains around their wrists and the chains were also in the wall.

"Kai said that you all were being guarded." Caden said.

"Jay distracted them by running out with his chains." Lloyd answered with a little laugh.

Zane let them go with a blast with his ice.

"What happened to Kai while I was gone?" Zane asked.

"He got possessed and he is kind of evil." Answered Lloyd.

"What we need to do now is find out how to get your friend back." Called out Chen's daughter.

"How do you think we can do that?" Jay's voice came from the cave entrance.

"Clouse's book."

* * *

 **Here is anther chapter, and sorry for it being so short. Hope you like it! This will maybe have a few more chapters to go until the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

The ninja had been gone for only an hour and Austin began to get impatient. He was about to leave until someone's call stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Called the red head, Skylor.

"Out to find them." Austin answered, not turning around, instead, he is looking at the entrance.

"I am coming too. Who knows if Kai did something to them." Skylor joined him. "And I am worried too, he is my friend after all."

Both went out of the cave, looking around and found Jay and Kai fighting. The other ninjas are unconscious.

It took a while for Jay to knock down the red ninja.

Jay turned and asked, "You guys were watching? You could have helped."

"But then we wouldn't have a chance to watch the great blue one fight." Austin joked.

"Very funny," Jay said, kicking Cole a soft kick before he and Lloyd woke.

Zane wasn't there with them. Neither were the kids who went with.

"Where is Zane?" Lloyd asked, after standing up.

"He was here. Now he isn't." Jay told him.

"Obvoiusly," Lloyd sighed.

* * *

Kai had become unconscious for twelve hours until he woke up in a cave, chained to the cave wall. It was the same cave he kept the masters in. A little girl was right in his face.

"Excuse me?" Kai questioned.

"You are evil. I wish I could get rid of you." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, confused. "I am not evil."

"Yes you are," Came a familiar voice.

 _'I haven't heard that voice in years!'_

In the shadows, his twin brother, Austin is approaching him.

"The others went to Ninjago City." Austin told Kai before turning to the girl. "Come, let's go leave him."

Austin gave Kai a smile before leaving the cave. That was a smile which made him uncomfortable.

 _'I couldn't control him, but Austin can.'_ Kai thought bowing his head in defeat. He will forever be alone in the dark, damp cave.


	8. An Old Pal Returns!

It took a while until Kai broke the chains, or burn them since he used his element on them.

"Time to save Ninjago." Kai whispered to himself,not knowing if there is anybody here on the island.

Kai became confused on how he would get off the island.

' _We got off the dark island using the Ultra Dragon, but we don't have him anymore.'_ Kai thought, confused.

A very long time has passed since Kai escaped the chains, he had heard a roar-like sound.

Approaching it may be a dumb idea, but if he died it would be better if the Masters hated him.

 _"Aww, don't you feel lonely."_ Called the dark voice in his head all the time, but this time it wasn't in his head. It sounded like it was nearby.

"Would you mind telling me who you really are!" Kai yelled, angry at the dark being.

 _"You know me well Kai, only in a different form. I am the reason you have no real family."_

"What do you mean? I _do_ have a real family." Kai corrected him, being more unsure each moment he's with this guy.

 _"What, the ninjas? They are not you_ real _family. If you think otherwise, then must have picked the right idiot."_

"I-I am not an idiot." Kai kept on walking until he found another cave. It had a drop to get in. Kai risked it and jumped down.

Kai knows that something is behind him, so he ducked down. A shadowy figure shot at where he was.

The shadowy figure disappeared, but Kai knows that it is nearby.

 _'Now I have to find out where that roaring is coming from.'_ Kai thought, walking through the dark cave, making almost no sound at all.

Something nudge Kai. It wasn't the dark spirit. It felt like something else.

 _'What is keep touching me!'_

Kai lit his hands and found a lost friend. It was the Ultra Dragon!

"Flame! Rocky! Your all here!" Kai exclaimed, not holding in his excitement. "Just wait until the others see you."

Flame grabbed onto Kai's shirt and pulled him on their back. Rocky shot rocks at the dark spirit. Wisp shot lighting at a wall, and rocks fell on top of the spirit. All four dragons shot some purple-ish beam and it was gone.

"Let's go back to Ninjago." Kai whispered to the dragons.

How will the others react when I come back okay and on their old four-headed dragon.

* * *

 **Since Kai wasn't actually with the Masters when they got their dragons. Kai has no idea how to unleash it. I also wanted the Ultra Dragon back. Another thing I got confused in by watching the show. What exactly happened to the Ultra Dragon? It didn't die or anything, so I wasn't happy when it was taken from the show. Hope you liked it this chapter!**


	9. Return to the City

Kai took his time on the Ultra Dragon, thinking on what he would tell his 'team' when he gets back to the city. Two of the elemental masters are guarding the city, Griffin and Shade.

"What are you doing here?" Shade forced Kai back.

Kai hadn't thought on how he would get into the city. _'I am so stupid!'_

He thought of something quick. "I need to talk with Cole, Jay and Zane." Kai ordered. Even though he isn't any kind of evil, Kai argued, with a darker voice than his own, but not as dark as the spirit the dragons kind of destroyed.

"We aren't just going to let you through." Griffin argued back.

"We don't know if you are on your side." Shade forced Kai back again when the Ultra Dragon inched a bit closer.

"It's alright guys." Called a familiar voice. His old green friend came up on his own dragon.

 _'Thank you Lloyd!'_

Lloyd looked really shocked when spotting the dragon, or dragons Kai is on top of. Lloyd called, "Cole, Jay, Zane! You might want to come up here!"

The three ninjas leaped from building to building and reached Kai, Lloyd, Shade and Griffin.

"Wisp! I thought I would never see you again!" Jay said, as if he was an old friend of his that just returned in a long time. It is kind of that. Wisp and Jay are as close as Cole is to Rocky, and they were _really_ close. Speaking of...

Cole hugged Rocky, showing his love to the earth dragon.

"How did you find them Kai?" Zane asked.

"Well, let's just say that I was very lucky." Kai did a nervous laugh.

"Come on spit it out!" Jay told him, sounding very curious.

Kai told his team about what happened right after he exited that first cave. Jay and Lloyd were sitting down, like little kids listening to a story. Cole looked doubtful the whole thing. Zane just stared at him, listening.

"Well, I don't actually know if your telling the truth or not, but I am happy that Rocky is back." Cole told him after Kai fininshed.

"Hey, what's that in your bag?" Lloyd asked, curiously.

"N-nothing at all." Kai sat back down on his dragon. He flew into the city. Shade didn't stop him this time. Jay and Lloyd are following him.

"It's something golden in there?" Lloyd observed, leaning toward Kai's direction. Kai stopped and pulled out what he had hidden from his team. Kai pulled out the Golden Sword of Fire and the Golden Shurikens of Ice. Lloyd yanked the Golden Scythe of Quakes and the Jay grabbed the Golden Nunchucks of Lightning.

"Why do you have the Golden Weapons?!" Both Jay and Lloyd yelled at Kai.

Kai laughed nervously after hearing them yell at him with mad but curious faces.

* * *

 **I don't think I do a good Kai from the show, but this is what I think he would act like. I missed two things from the first two seasons, and there they are.**


	10. Kai the Storyteller

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell once another story.: Kai sighed. Lloyd and Jay will just keep begging him if he doesn't say about how he 'obtained' the golden weapons.

Both of them stared at him with their questioning look.

"Then here it is." Kai whispered.

* * *

It wasn't long since Kai got on the four-headed dragon, there is something sparkling in one of the buildings.

"Let's stop right here. I need to check something." Kai told the Ultra Dragon. But when he was about to let them land, Flame had other plans. Kai's former partner burned up the building. That had shocked Kai. Kai hasn't forgotten how powerful his dragon is, though it has been a few years since Flame left him. Flame's fire seemed to have more power than Kai could ever imagine. In one blast, the entire island are already in flames, most of it already in ashes.

"Umm, Shard can you put the fire out for me." Kai took a long time to just say anything after all that fire. The old him would be proud of his Flame, but now he didn't even know what to say to that.

Shard actually followed his command. Lucky that they were on the ground, Shard made the island to an icy wasteland. Where the ashes are, is now snow. Even on a bright sunny day like today, the snow hadn't melted. It just stayed there.

"Have you guys been training a lot since your disappearance?" Kai joked. "Rocky, Wisp, why don't you _not_ follow what your brothers just did there."

Kai jumped down, the ice and snow freezing his feet. He slowly walked over, unable to melt the snow with his powers.

 _'Why is it since that spirit thingy vanished, I can't use my fire.'_ Kai wondered. _'Well, what if-'_ Kai stopped where he was, not wanting to think that he lost his fire element to that thing.

Kai continued walking, until he found the thing that was sparkling through the trees that used to be here.

"Chen!" Kai called for the former master of this island. Kai just hoped something didn't happen to him. No answer came, Kai picked up all four objects that layed at his feet.

It's the Golden Weapons!

Suddenly, Kai's hands started burning, getting sparked, and cut. His hands started to bleed by the cuts the scythe did, though he isn't even holding it the wrong way! Ice was covering his body, started from his hands and feet. He would have let go by now, but they were like glued to him.

 _'Why did I have to grab them all at once!'_ Kai struggled, screaming in pain.

Finally, after seeing him in pain, with his arms and part of his torso being covered in ice, and his hands may already be shredded at this point, the dragons stopped them. Wisp lifted the nunchucks and Rocky lifted the scythe.

With those two out of the way, Kai fell backwards, now sitting down on the freezing snow.

"At least two of you have some sense in those dragon brains of yours." Kai chuckled. His hands are still cut all over. It's a wonder he could move them at all.

Flame helped him up by grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Kai just layed here on the dragons' back, not caring if the dragons do something while he's out, Kai fell asleep.

* * *

Waking, it is almost dusk. It had been around noon since his nap, and a few hours must have passed. The dragons must be going slow, since Ninjago is out in the distance.

Sitting up straight, Kai's hands mysteriously healed almost entirely. Small cuts remained, but the bleeding stopped, that must be good.

"Okay, let's head straight for Ninjago City!" Kai announced. The dragons increased their speed by a lot.

* * *

When Kai finished his storytelling, Jay and Lloyd were either shocked, terrified or both. LLoyd managed to make out a small squeak, expressing his fear. As for Jay, he just stared at him, at lost for words.

"How did you like the story?" Kai asked, not liking the silence his two most loudest friends were giving him.

Jay just flew off without answering.

"You have some crazy dragons." Lloyd answered quietly, before catching up with Jay.

Kai smiled at the scene. Kai flew over to them to the Bounty. How will be control such dragons with this much incontrollable power?


	11. Talk with Sensei

After returning to the Bounty, the other ninjas have Kai mean looks.

 _'Did I do anything wrong? I just got here!'_

"I see that you ninjas have your golden weapons back." Sensei said as his students appeared on the deck.

"Yea we do." Jay held his nunchucks closer to himself. "Kai _found_ them."

Jay's grim attitude made Kai feel worse about himself.

"That wasn't the only thing he brought when returning to the city." Cole told his Sensei. "He rode on the Mega Dragon."

Sensei Wu gave both of them a stern look. That made them quiet. But the thoughts never left Kai's mind.

 _'It's all my fault for Chen's island being destroyed. All my fault that thing took over my mind. Everything is my fault!'_

"Ninjas, leave. I need to talk with Kai, alone." Sensei dismissed everyone but himself.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Sensei. "Is there even anything to talk about." Kai asked, just wanting to be alone forever.

"You haven't been back in Ninjago long, but I do know that something is wrong." Sensei told Kai.

 _'You won't understand if I do tell you!'_ Kai stopped from saying that out loud to Sensei Wu.

"I'm fine Sensei. There's no need to worry." Kai told Sensei Wu.

"I will deal with Cole and Jay's attitudes." Sensei told Kai, before going back into the Bounty.

Kai jumped up on the Mega Dragon and flew off, not caring where he is going. Just as long its not anywhere near the others.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. If anyone has any time, please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	12. Feelings

The four-headed dragon made it to what is left of Chen's island. Ashes and frost was floating on the edges of the island in the water. It looked like a snowy winterland, except it being burning hot and not freezing cold.

 _"Why are we here?"_ Came a voice. It sounded like a small girl child speaking to him.

Kai jumped off the Ultra Dragon. "Who was that?" Kai asked, pulling out his blazing golden sword.

 _"Its us. Your dragons."_ Called a rougher voice.

Kai turned around, looking at them.

"But I am only Flame's master, not all of yours. You all actually belong to Lloyd." Kai corrected them. "How would I know that its you guys talking to me? It must be my imagination. I must be crazy!"

 _"Your not crazy, young one. Your quite the opposite."_ The voice came from Shard. He has almost the voice of Zane for some strange reason.

 _'It is his dragon after all.'_

"Then am I _so_ intelligent?" Kai asked, doubting the ice dragon's words. "You are the one saying the opposite from the truth."

A chilly breeze went over Kai. That was Shard's warning to make Kai to be quiet and listen.

 _"Why are we here anyways?"_ Asked the childish voice, coming from Wisp.

"I need to check for something." Kai informed the lightning dragon. "Flame, can you melt this frost and snow?" Kai asked his dragon.

"No need to." Flame told Kai. "If the heat doesn't melt it, then it will never melt."

Kai sighed, "Then just stay here and stay quiet." Kai told them, while he started to trek through the deep snow. It wasn't long since he found what he was looking for. The broken staff was still on the floor, next to the cave where he escaped from.

Though, he doesn't need to leave just yet, Kai still doesn't want to go back. Jay and Cole will argue or more likely, blame him on what happened. Lloyd and Nya might be the same too. Staying away will prevent being laughed at or being bullied by his team. This deserted snowy island is perfect to be alone.

"Go back to the Bounty." Kai called to his dragons. Kai looked up at the sky and it was starting to set.

 _"What about you?"_ Called Rocky.

"Pick me up in the morning." Kai called back to them. The dragons left on his order.

Kai layed down on the snow, looking up at the sight of the setting sun.

 _'Why am I able to understand the dragons? Is it only me who can hear them or can they really talk? Their mouths wasn't moving and it sounded like it was in my head, but I cant be going crazy! I just want everyone to understand me like the dragons do and not look at me like I am some kind of monster.'_ Kai thought, closing his eyes.

Kai remembered the looks Cole and Jay gave him when they got to the Bounty.

 _'Do they not trust me?'_

Kai just wanted to curl up and just cry. It would be better alone than his team seeing him act like some kind of crybaby.

* * *

Back at the Bounty, it was at night when Zane spotted the dragons. When they left, Kai was with them, but now he isn't for some reason.

Sensei and Lloyd are with Zane on the Bounty.

"Did something happen to him?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe they can lead us to him and we'll find out." Zane answered.

One of the dragons, Kai's dragon, Flame, shook his head, disagreeing with the Nindroid.

"He'll come back. Just wait." Sensei told his students. But that was the thing that worried both ninjas. What if he never comes back?

* * *

 **Okay, here is the next chapter. It is so hard having two stories going on! This one may end soon, so that'll leave me with Secrets of Red left. I was going to use Kai's power in this story, but this is before season 5. Well, hope you enjoyed this story and please review!**


	13. The New Destiny Bounty

It was very early in the morning when Zane spotted Kai returning with the Ultra Dragon. His teammate didn't look as tired as Zane thought he'd be.

"Where were you yesterday?" Zane questioned Kai when he got off his dragon and facing the ninjdroid.

"None of your business." Kai avoided telling Zane.

Kai backed up from Zane, entering the Bounty.

 _'I sense that he's hiding something.'_

Zane called for his falcon.

 _'We shouldn't keep secrets from each other and I'll make sure we don't.'_

"Keep an eye on Kai for me, friend. Come back when something unusual happens. " Zane let the Falcon to spy on Kai until he gets the truth.

* * *

It was the first time Kai actually entered the new Bounty, so having a short tour by himself would be the first thing he had to do.

"Hey Kai!" A 'welcoming' call scared Kai to death. Kai did a small scream in fear, falling backwards onto the floor. But then found out that the one that scared him was Jay.

"Jay! You scared me! Don't do that ever again." Kai told his blue friend. He stood up, facing the lightning ninja.

Cole, Lloyd and Nya came into the hall, waking because of Kai and Jay's loudness.

"Is someone in trouble?" Cole asked, holding his scythe, wanting to strike down someone.

Jay shook his head. "No, Kai is just being a baby." Jay answered. "I saw him come on the Bounty and lie to Zane."

"But it isn't any of his business!" Kai protested.

"If something happens like what you did can be all of our business." Cole corrected Kai. "you're acting diferent all of a sudden. Your not the person to keep secrets. I just want to know whats bothering you. The others do too."

"Not something like this!" Kai protested, trying to get away from his team.

"Maybe what the other elementl master are saying about you is true." Jay told him.

Before Kai could say anything, Lloyd stepped in, "would you guys stop it? If he doesn't want tell, then don't pressure him. It's even worse when you two are telling him that he is not good!"

Lloyd's anger surprised Kai.

Lloyd turned to Kai, "Come on, I'll bring you to your room, so you can rest for a bit. I'll explain later." Lloyd gave Kai a smile. That made Kai relax a bit.

Kai looked for Nya, but she was now gone. Cole and Jay were angry at Lloyd for obvious reasons.

 _'At least I have one friend.'_ Kai thought, letting Lloyd lead him to his own room.

When entering, it looked strangly much like his room from what he had when he was a kid.

 _'Nya must have done this.'_ Kai smiled weakly.

It had a blood red dresser. not far from the door. The bed was on the opposite side of the room. It also had a blood red color, but the bed had more of a fiery look to it. So did the carpet. The only thing that looked different was swords hanging on the wall, an actual lamp in his room and a fan near his dresser.

"Nya thought you'd eract just like this." Lloyd snickered.

Kai was speechless, not showing his excitement.

"Oh, and by the way, you can hang your sword on the wall with the other katanas." Lloyd told Kai, before leaving, closing the door on his way out.

"Lloyd," Kai called to Lloyd before he had a chance to leave."

"Yea?"

"Does Nya agree with Cole and Jay?" Kai asked. He would be heartbroken if his sister hated him.

"Of course not. She was goin to go after you when you left, but Sensei told her to wait." Lloyd answered. "I'll be back with breakfast, so don't leave." This time, Lloyd left.

* * *

 **I feel like Kai should have one ally in the team. Of course jay and Cole wouldn't be it. Lloyd and Kai got close in Posession, so there ya go. We'll see how Nya will really react next chapter. I don't know if I do a good Zane or not.**


	14. Conversations

For the first time ever, Kai didn't want to see his sister and how she was handling without him. She must be okay since she can take care of herself, right? It had only been almost two hours since Kai returned and he had been alone for that time.

A knock came on Kai's closed door. "Kai, would you like to come out. Zane finished breakfast." It was Lloyd. The only one Kai knew he could trust.

Kai walked out, following Lloyd to the dining table. The dining area was the _only_ thing similar compared what was on the first Bounty, not including that they still lived on a flying ship, which was now made of some kind of metal and not wood.

Everything was basically the same as it has been, except for the cold glares Cole and Jay gave Kai.

"I'll make sure that you can explain everything to them later." Lloyd whispered to Kai, so only he could hear.

 _'I'm right, but maybe not for long. I just hope that Lloyd could do what Sensei couldn't.'_

"You do that while I confront Sensei about something." Kai whispered back.

Both ate their breakfast, in both of their heads, planning to get their team back together.

* * *

Lloyd and Kai finished last purposely. Getting Sensei and the rest of the team will be a good thing, so they can have their conversations in separate rooms.

"We need to go." Kai whispered to Lloyd, speeding out of the room.

 _'Did he just-'_ Lloyd remembered their plan, getting Kai somewhat out of his mind. _'I need to find the others first.'_

Lloyd first ran over to the video game room, but to his surprise, Jay wasn't there, like he is usually at most mornings.

 _'Maybe his room?'_ While Lloyd looked around the halls where the bedrooms were located, Jay wasn't in his room, but there was loud noises coming from Cole's room. Jay and Cole's voices could be heard from Cole's bedroom door.

Without knocking, Lloyd barged right into the door, interrupting whatever the _four_ were doing. Zane, Nya, Jay and Cole were all having some kind of conversation.

"Can you guys meet me on the deck in two hours from now?" Lloyd asked them all.

"All of us?" Jay asked, confused.

"Yes! Do whatever you guys were doing. Bye!" Lloyd ran out, ignoring the door he just broke off the hinges.

* * *

After leaving the room, a bit too fast, he hit the wall, accidently breaking the wall, though it was made of metal and surprisingly didn't hurt a bit.

 _'Why am I so strong all of a sudden?'_ Kai thought.

Kai stood up. Once he got out of the hole he made it fixed all by itself.

 _'Did Jay or Nya put some magic spell on this place? Is that possible?'_

Kai continued to find Sensei. It didn't take long to find that old man.

"Sensei." Kai said, approaching his teacher.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I thought you said you would have a talk with Jay and Cole!" Without thinking, Kai yelled at his Sensei. "I have to deal whatever Cole and Jay have to do with me and I cant do anything about it! What do you say about that!?"

Sensei was shocked by Kai's mean tone.

"If you don't believe I did anything, then speak with them, not me." Sensei told Kai.

 _'Lloyd better not bail or forget.'_ Kai walked out, furious.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! And I would like to thank Mayor of Ninjago City and strange and proud of it, for reviewing.**


	15. Another Conversation?

The fire ninja was all alone with his other team mates that afternoon. Lloyd left saying that he didn't want any part of this.

 _'Looks like I have to do this in my own.'_

"What is the reason you want us?" Jay asked.

"I want to know why, since I came back from Chen's island, why you all have been acting _different_ , and not in a nice way." Kai told them.

"Why would you think that. We haven't been acting different. It's just the normal ol' us." Kai knew Jay was just trying to delay on telling the truth.

The red ninja looked at his earth friend. Cole never lied to him before and it wouldn't be smart to start now. "Cole, tell me why."

"Okay, we don't know why you became somewhat dark and we don't think if you are still that way. We just wanted to be sure." Cole answered.

Kai looked at Nya, Zane and Jay.

"You still have negative energy inside of you." Zane answered.

"I-I don't really know, but you found the golden weapons and the Ultra Dragon with an impossible explanation." Nya answered.

"Also, you have acted strange since you've came back." Jay added.

"And you guys still agree by having a robot as a brother." Kai muttered.

"He always acted the same, but you're different!" Jay yelled.

"That doesn't explain anything! BlueJay!" Kai named.

"Well, umm, sh-shut it, F-Fireball." Jay stuttered, trying to make a comeback. Failing at the comeback, he leaped at Kai and they ended into a fight.

* * *

 **This story may end next chapter. Maybe not. Sorry 'bout the shorter chapter than usual. Well, I hope you enjoyed and review.**


	16. The End!

Cole started to wander the halls again. He had nothing else to do, so he just started to look for his team member. But none of them were here except for one. He layed on his bed, staring at the roof.

 _'Doesn't Kai have anything else to do than stay in his room all day?'_

"Umm, Kai?" Cole asked from outside the bedroom.

The red ninja turned his head to face Cole. "What is it Cole?"

"Where's everybody at?" Cole asked.

"Zane and Lloyd went out in the city. Nya took Jay to our old village for a while. Sensei is at the tea shop." Kai told him. It is very surprising how he knew all that.

"How do-"

"I just know okay." It is also very surprising that he is very calm.

"I need to go in the city later. Do you want to come with me?" Cole asked. "Since it kind of looks like you aren't doing anything at the moment."

"Sure, when are you leaving?" Kai agreed.

"Soon," Cole left. Since a few days ago, Kai hadn't left his room. The truth is that Cole had nowhere to go, but wanted Kai to go outside.

* * *

It wasn't very long when Cole almost had to drag Kai outside.

"Ugh! It's so bright outside! Couldn't it be cloudy not this sunny?" Kai whined.

"Quit whining like a baby. Shouldn't you be okay with the heat. You are the fire ninja after all." Cole pointed out.

 _'Now that I see him outside and not in the shady room, he does look out of shape. Maybe I can ask Sensei to get some training for him.'_ Cole wondered.

Both of them just made it in the city. Cole found Zane and Lloyd walking on the other side with some fangirls coming toward them.

"Kai, stay here." Cole told his friend.

Cole crossed the street, which isn't busy like it usually is.

"Hey Cole!" Lloyd noticed his team mate. "What are you doing here? Did you leave Kai all alone?"

Cole shook his head, looking at the other side of the street where Kai stayed. He was watching some people go into the store nearby.

"Zane, without him seeing you, can you scan him and see if here is anything _different_ than before you first disappeared or before we went to the island?" Cole asked. "While you do that I got to get something from the store, while we're here."

Zane couldn't do that now, because a bunch of fans covering all around the fire ninja.

Lloyd snickered. "This is his punishment for coming outside." Lloyd said out loud.

"I don't see it as a punishment." Kai found the two ninjas.

"Hey girls! Who wants to have a picture with the one and only, Green Ninja!" Kai called the girls.

 _'I hate you Kai.'_ Was what was going through Lloyd's head.

Without Zane and Lloyd noticing, Kai ran over where Cole was at, not wanting to stay with the white ninja.

* * *

Zane followed wherever Kai was going. His friend was heading into the store. The same one Cole went into after he gave Zane his orders.

Zane scanned Kai while chasing his friend, and while staying out of his sight.

Before Kai had some darkness he had inside of his heart like he did before on Chen's island. But now, it was all gone. He was back to normal.

Back with Kai, he found Cole at the bakery area in the store. This place had almost everything.

Kai snuck up behind his strong friend and slowly put his hands on Cole's shoulders. That resulted in a high-pitched scream. It was surprising that he didn't break every single glass in this building.

"Kai!" Cole was super frightened by the surprising touch, but now he was angry. "Just you wait when we get to the Bounty."

Kai couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was better than any of Lloyd's pranks. Since it resulted in Cole screaming like a little girl.

Kai peeked at what Cole got. It was a chocolate cake and Cole had something in a bag, but he couldn't see what was inside.

"Bye." Kai zoomed off.

* * *

"He's okay. Nothing wrong." Zane told Cole once he exited the store.

"Good, we don't need anything bad happening. Especially tomorrow."

"What's with the cake?" Jay asked. He and Nya were right outside.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Cole asked.

Nya smiled. "He'll enjoy it."

The four ninjas walked back to the Bounty. Cole didn't forget to give Kai his own punishment by scaring him in the store.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of this story. I'll make a short story about the day after this chapter. Coming soon. Hope you had enjoyed this story!**


End file.
